vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15 Eagle
Summary The F-15 is a fighter aircraft currently serving in the United States Air Force, and several other air forces around the world. Created in response to a satelite photograph of the MiG-25, to this day it remains one of the primary fighters of the USAF, having served over 3 decades with a combat record including 104 enemy aircraft shot down, 1 satellite, no air-to-air losses of its own, and only 3 confirmed losses from groundfire. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from at least 9-B to 8-C with conventional armament, Varies from 8-A to Low 7-B with nuclear armament Name: F-15 Eagle Origin: Real World Classification: Tactical Air Superiority/Multirole Strike Fighter/Passenger Aircraft Height: Varies based on variant & loadout. Length: Varies based on variant & loadout. Weight: Varies based on variant & loadout. Pilot(s): 1-2 depending on variant. Unmanned prototypes have been built. Needed Prerequisite for Use: 1 pilot, some variants require 2 crew members, though some can be remote controlled. In use by: Israeli Air Force, Japan Air Self Defense Force, Republic Of South Korea Air Force, Royal Saudi Air Force, Republic Of Singapore Air Force, United States Air Force, Air National Guard and NASA. Powered by: Jet fuel powering Pratt And Whitney F100-PW-220/229 or GE F110-GE-129. Prototypes were tested with the Pratt & Whitney YF119 and the GE YF120. Operational Timeframe: Several hours, higher with mid-air refueling. Attack Potency: Varies from Wall Level with M61A, at least Wall level with air-to-air missiles (Capable of downing other fighters in as little as one to two hits), Small Building Level+ with ASM-135 ASAT (possesses 305.7 mJ of Kinetic Energy), Small Building level to Building Level+ with Air-to-surface missiles (The GBU-28 contains 950 pounds of AFX-757 which is the equivalent of 598.969 kilograms of TNT and will produce 2506.086296 megajoules upon detonation. The F-15E can carry the AGM-65 Maverick, which can penetrate the armor of a main battle tank), Small Building level (The Mark 81, the smallest bomb in the Mark 80 series, can carry a yield of 213 MJ with a 44 kg filling of tritonal) to Building Level+ with Conventional Bombs (Can carry at least 28 SDB-IIs with a combined 476 kilograms of AFX-757 which is the equivalent of 661.64 kilograms of TNT and will produce 2768.301760 megajoules upon detonation. A bomb such as the Mark-84 can contain about 428.6 kg of tritonal high explosive, the equivalent of 1882.92552 megajoules upon detonation), Multi-City Block level to Large Town level with B61 Nuclear Bomb (The B61 Nuclear Bomb has yields of 0.3-340 kilotons), up to Small City level with B83 Nuclear Bomb (Maximum yield of 1.2 megatons of TNT) Range: 1000+ km with JASSM-ER. 5500 km ferry range. Variable combat range depending on loadout. Service ceiling of 20000 meters (though can achieve 30000+ meters with Ballistic flight paths). ASM-135 has a range of 648 km, with a flight ceiling of 563 km, can achieve farther distances with refueling Speed: Transonic to Supersonic ''' cruising speed. '''Supersonic+ top speed at altitude (Excess of Mach 2.5 for all variants.), Supersonic top speed at lower altitudes (Mach 1.2), Hypersonic+ attack speed with the ASM-135, Hypersonic attack speed with the AIM-54, Supersonic+ attack speed with AAMs, Subsonic+ to Transonic with AGMs Terrain: Air Material: Aluminium, Titanium, Composites & Other Materials Durability: Wall level (Could land even after colliding with an A-4 skyhawk that tore off one of its wings, albeit in poor condition. The USAF is allegedly developing a laser shield for it which should be able to withstand missiles with at least this much power. Has never been shot down in Air-to-air combat.) Regeneration (In the form of a self-healing fuselage) in some variants makes it extremely hard to kill. Weaknesses: Some examples are aging and worn-out. Some examples are very unstealthy. Some examples are coated with RAM which reduces reliability. Only one carrier-capable example was ever built and is currently dismantled (though its parts were recycled it is unknown if the recipient plane retained this capability of the donor plane). Controversial claims about it being shot down in A2A combat exist. It has only ever carried AIM-54s which have had their warheads removed which may not be of much use in a fight. Weaponry: *F-15C *F-15E Additional Equipment: *Various instruments & devices used by NASA for their experiments. *Capable of possessing the most advanced onboard flight computer ever built with the ability to process 87 Billion instructions per second. Note: The USAF plans to fit the fit the F-15 with a Lightspeed Laser Weapon by 2020. Category:Real World Category:Aircraft Category:Military Category:Vehicles Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Inanimate Objects